


Running Wild

by notesformel



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Jay, Bottom Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Kinks, M/M, NSFW, RPF, Read tags, Top Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN), Top Park Jongseng (ENHYPEN), Top Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Updating tags as I go, for twitter back up, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notesformel/pseuds/notesformel
Summary: my back up for my twitter ausread tags, i don't believe that i need to mention that this is FICTION, these are my characters with said names, it has nothing to do with reality.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay, Park Jongseong | Jay & Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 16





	1. JaySeung prompt 1

_tw; botjay, tophee, aged up cuz yeah_

* * *

Jay and Heeseung becoming co-ceos due to merging of their companies for the sake of positive fund growths for both of them. Not a whiff of drama anywhere, both are mature and understanding of each other. The only thing that bugs Jay is the casual flirting Heeseung does with him and it's going out of hands. Starting slowly with just some corny pickup lines to the point all Jay wants to do is completely break under the older's touch. Jay wants Heeseung to make love with him, painfully slowly, edging him until he's begging, crumbling with want. And Heeseung complies, watching Jay falling and breaking into thousand pieces, an art in itself. And then Heeseung slowly puts the pieces together with delicate hands whispering praises as he takes his sweet time setting Jay up like all this never happened, just how it used to be back when they were in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bnshbvhch this the first thing i wrote after 2 years and also first try at nsfw ;-; i get better i promise. come scream with me on my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/notesformel) or [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notesformel)


	2. JayHoon prompt 2

_TW/ top!j bot!sh, Consensual exhibitionism_

_Please we do **NOT** encourage you going around flashing people, don't give others such kind of trauma_

* * *

Jay and Sunghoon had been together since senior year of highschool and are in a long distance relationship. Due to Jay's uni and Sunghoon's skating career their meetings had always been short and abrupt but currently Jay hasn't heard from his boyfriend in about 2 weeks and for the last 3 months they haven't meet up due to the younger's tournament. So a worried Jay arrives at Hoon's condo only to find the later sleeping under pile of uni work he had formerly missed. The older decides to cook and tidy up the place as a reward of his boyfriend's hard work, but the only reward Sunghoon wants is Jay inside him, fucking him next to the window of his condo at the 3rd floor of the building

"Wanna show them how good you fuck me, hyung," 

"But sugar your career, what if someone sees-" 

"Exac-fucking-ly my point, hyung _please_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quality becomes better please trust me ;-;


	3. • A Little Time for Ourselves •

_Jayseung domestic au_

_Tags: top!hee bot!Jay, aged up! edging?; bl0wj0b_

* * *

When the lock down started Heeseung felt maybe it would help make the situation better for their relationship. There wasn't any particular problem between the couple, they just had less to no time for each other. Hee being a budding writer who's been starting to make some waves and Jay working in the corporate sector both were drained by the time they could unwind and have some moments to themselves. The love was there, Heeseung would find himself on his bed, tucked in when he _clearly remembered passing out by the lamp again trying to jot down his ideas and plots_ , Heeseung would tidy up Jay's work space finding misplaced items around the house and neatly putting them back in.

No, there wasn't anything wrong with their relationship; they just needed a break from all the pent up pressure from work.

And it was fun for a month or so, the two planned dates on the rooftop of their house, fed the strays in their neighborhood, Jay at arm's length from the pack of kittens around Heeseung's legs, the scene was so heartwarming if he was any closer to them his heart might actually start burning, stupid allergies. Things started to shimmer in the bedroom as well.

Then it was all gone, just how abruptly the lockdown had started, like that all the pressure was back, with double force, hitting the pair like a brick.

And currently Heeseung sat in front of his computer, the cursor had been blinking in the same spot for half an hour now. Maybe he _is_ needy as the only scenarios playing out in his head are of him teasing the younger _until tears stream down_.

The boy in question is in his work space, soft voice can be heard from time to time, he was responsible for a significant project this time so he had been on a conference call with his team, his phone had been pressed against his ear for quite long now.

Heeseung makes his way to the younger.

As Heeseung stands leaning silently on the door frame of the younger's room he can't help but feel _proud_ , they have made it _through so much_. He watches the blonde scrap the pen a few times before groaning as he shuffled for a refill.

Heeseung felt bad, Jay really needed to stop misplacing things but the thought is quickly shunned away as the younger shoots up and bends to scavenger hunt some of the drawers next to his table.

_Perfect opportunity._

Heeseung made his way next to his boyfriend's bent form with light steps. Quickly he casted a caressing hand to the younger's back. The younger's breath became shallow as he shot the older a warning glance.

Heeseung had seen the look _way_ _too many_ times to be affected, after all they had started from highschool rivals turned sweethearts and now they're here. So Heeseung's hands remained steadily connected with the younger's torso. Jay turned to face him, mouthing "Are you for real? You want me to suffer like this?"

The older's eyes gleamed as a smug smile adorned his pink full lips. His hands made their way all the way around to Jay's chest, cupping the firm form with one hand and circling the clothed bud of his nipple with another. 

"Jay-ssi," a co-worker spoke through his phone which was merely dangling.

"Come on Jongseong-ah reply before they catch up," Heeseung whispered, breath hitting the blonde's flushed ear.

Jay's quivering lips were pressed in a thin line, he couldn't trust his voice.

"I know you can do it Jay, try for me?" Heeseung's tone changed into a softer, more encouraging one.

"Yes I-I'm here… continue," Jay breathed out.

On cue, as a reward Heeseung's hand slipped inside Jay's hoodie, touching his bare skin, making the younger shiver.

Heeseung turned them around, making the younger sit on top of the desk, legs parted slightly, from underneath the hem of his hoodie his honey glazed chest was in full view. For a minute Heeseung's lips ghosted a kiss on Jay's skin before pressing them on the blonde's forehead softly, then moving to pecking his chin and finally pressing together their lips in fondness and half way through what started as a soft touch was now a heated battle of tongues sliding over each other, mouths clasped together.

"Jay-ssi if you don't mind taking notes, can we discuss one after the other? That way it'll be more efficient," Sunghoon, another co-worker of Jay's spoke, breaking the moment. 

The couple tore apart long enough for the blonde to mutter a "Yes please, keep going," absentmindedly. Heeseung's dark gaze meeting Jay's pleading ones, _more,_ Jay wanted this, even though he might not have been very pleased with the idea of holding back the noises which sounded like hymns to him.

Planting butterfly kisses down Jay's neck was the older's favourite thing to do, after the blonde himself. Milking physical reactions out of the younger instead of vocal, Heeseung carried out soft attacks, lips lacing to skin leaving marks that he could flaunt about for _ages_ , until the new ones were written over them. 

Jay was the sweetest thing Heeseung had ever tasted, sickeningly sweet that intoxicated him everytime he would lay his eyes on the younger. That taste had never left his mouth, the desires only growing deeper.

Jay shivered as the older's fingertips toyed around his waist band, eyes shut, expression screwed, head tilted to his side the forgotten phone between his skull and shoulder was painfully digging in his muscle, one hand over his mouth the other tied to the nape of the older whose hands were now ghosting over his clothed dick.

The loss of friction almost made Jay let out a low whine as he opened his eyes to see Heeseung retreating upwards. 

"May I?" The older breathed, before connecting their lips together. Heeseung was a gentleman, Jay had found it irritating when they were young, Heeseung felt too good to be true, _too good to be his_ , so ever since they promised eternity to each other Jay had found it endearing.

Jay nodded eagerly into the kiss, making his partner smile.

In a moment his bottoms were discarded, a pair of hands touching him in all his sweet spots, almost ready to make him come on spot, before they roughly gripped the base.

_Too long_. It's been too long for him resisting his urges. He felt a few drops of wetness, puddle in the corner of his eyes. Jay bit down Heeseung's bottom lip showing he couldn't take it any longer.

Heeseung pulled away from the kiss watching the scenery he had made. Jay was his favourite canvas and right now he looked the prettiest.

With half lidded eyes Jay witnessed Heeseung going down, his black mop of hair slipping out of view as a wet warmth draped around his cock.

_Fucking finally_ , Jay thought, momentarily losing his guard and almost groaning into the receiver before two fingers were slammed into his mouth and all at once the warmth around his dick left. 

" _Behave_ ," Heeseung growled slowly before biting Jay's earlobe harshly, almost breaking skin.

The piled up tears were drained out, streaming down Jay's flushed cheeks. Anyone else watching them would think Heeseung was being too harsh, but the older knew better as he felt Jay starting to suck the fingers which were shoved into his wet cavity before.

Jay isn't a good boy, per say, but right now he would do anything to get off, edging always had that kind of effect on him, he was like putty, eyes glazed, plump lips red and worn out by how long he's been keeping himself from getting vocal.

"Please," he tried to mumble out, grinding his naked pelvis into his fully clothed boyfriend, any sort of friction would do.

"Shh, it's okay Jongseongie, I'll take care of it for you now," Heeseung whispered, a satisfactory smile plastered on his face as he got down again and this time actually taking in the length until it hit the back of his throat. Whatever was left was wrapped by his hands, bobbing his head faster as Jay's grip on his hair tightened. Heeseung focused on the tip, sucking and licking it alternatively until he felt Jay's thighs trying to close, dick twitching and in no time the younger came inside his mouth, and Heeseung was more than happy to swallow it, he hated wasting, especially when it came to the younger.

He sucked Jay through his climax and proceeded to attach their mouths in a chaste kiss, tasting a rusty metallic flavour.

The younger stood up, phone dropping with a loud thud on the carpeted floor, thankfully. Before the older could pull away, Jay flipped them over, Heeseung now sitting comfortably on the bean bag opposite to his spot. The kiss was broken as Jay started stripping the older out of his clothes.

"For how long had they been out," Heeseung asked, trying his best to get out of his clothes.

"Quite long, while I had my pants one," Jay chuckled.

"You should have told dummy I-,"

" _Hyung_ , I wanted you to," he cut off the elder.

"Now lemme help you," he continued eagerly, lowering himself slowly, savouring the feeling of his boyfriend's dick going inside him smoothly even without lube, thanks to all the grooming Jay does. 

_It's gonna be one of_ those _days, those_ long drawn out days _Jay loved to pieces._

_The screen of the phone on the floor lit up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that was better <333 come scream on my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/notesformel) or [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notesformel)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really used to writing on ao3 so bear with me. come scream over non-existent jayhoon crumbs with me on my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/notesformel) or twitter whatever you fancy, byee
> 
> more works: [ 🐧X🦅 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918655)


End file.
